


don't want another moment on my own

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru was beyond frustrated. And since his boyfriend didn't really have time to take care of him lately, it seemed that he had to do everything himself.





	don't want another moment on my own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece long months ago but didn't have enough courage to post it. You guys can read it because of K1mHeechu1 and her awesomness.  
> I'm not a master of smut writing but I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Yuzuru was beyond frustrated.

His muscles were so tense it was almost painful, and he gritted his teeth as he was stripping off his clothes before stepping into the shower; he sighed when hot water started running down his body and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

The last few days had been stressful; they both were incredibly busy with work and it was just that time of the year, which meant no one had enough time for what they wanted to do.

And well, Yuzuru wanted to do his boyfriend, but he hadn't had a chance to do that lately. Which was kind of unusual for them; it didn't affect their feelings or anything, but Yuzuru could feel himself getting more and more sexually frustrated with every passing hour. He was young and healthy, and he needed some stress relief damn it.

So now he decided to take advantage of the empty house, since Javier had gone for some last-minute shopping. They were invited for a dinner at Javier's parents that evening, and Yuzuru wanted to go there relaxed and in a good mood.

He knew he didn't have much time, so he took a deep breath and loosely wrapped his left hand around his cock, giving it a few sloppy strokes. At the same time, he reached behind himself with his other hand, one finger circling around his hole before slipping inside slowly.

Yuzuru knew his body well enough to realize that a simple hand job wouldn't be enough to scratch that itching off his skin. He closed his eyes, biting his lip, and he imagined all the things they would do tonight after coming back from Javier's parents. They both had the free day tomorrow and Yuzuru had big plans of not letting him out of the bed till noon at least. He groaned, the arousal circling in his veins, and added a second finger, whimpering quietly; it was good, but it still wasn't enough, his hands not bringing him to relief as fast as he had hoped.

He tightened the grip on his cock and moaned quietly, so focused on his task that he didn't hear the distant sound of the door opening and closing.

„Yuzu?”

Yuzuru's eyes snapped open and he saw Javier standing at the door, his eyes wide open, and Yuzuru's cheeks started to burn.

Well, that was fucking embarrassing.

„Hey.” Yuzuru squeaked, slowly withdrawing his hands and flinching, because he was still incredibly horny, but also ashamed beyond belief „Uh, you were really quick?”

„There were almost no people in the store.” Javier said plainly, and suddenly the surprize on his face was replaced by a smug grin „I see you wanted to have some fun without me?” he asked and Yuzuru swallowed hard.

„Well, it's not like you had a lot of time for me lately.” he muttered, and Javier blinked, and then smiled even wider.

„Well-” he said lowly, unbuttoning his shirt, and Yuzuru let out a long, shaky sigh, his mouth watering „- I certainly have it now.”

„Oh really.” Yuzuru stuttered, trying to sound somehow teasing, but failing miserably. He could just watch Javier getting rid of his clothes and he was getting harder with every passing second. Javier opened the cabinet hanging above the basin and took out a familiar bottle, and Yuzuru's mouth went dry.

„Hey.” Javier smiled gently, stepping into the shower and standing in front of Yuzuru. He cupped Yuzuru's cheek with his right hand and Yuzuru sighed, leaning into the touch „I so can't believe you started the party without me.”

„You were tired lately.” Yuzuru muttered, embarrassed, and Javier chuckled quietly.

„My poor frustrated baby.” he cooed, and then- before Yuzuru could say anything- he kissed him hard.

Yuzuru moaned when Javier grabbed his ass, bringing their hips together and sending shivers down his spine. It felt amazing, Javier's tongue doing wonders inside his mouth and his dick hardening against Yuzuru's thigh.

„You're so tense.” Javier muttered, moving his lips to Yuzuru's neck and kissing him hotly „I'm so sorry it's been so long.”

„It's- okay.” Yuzuru moaned, throwing his head back. He already felt dizzy with pleasure Javier was giving him „Oh.” he keened when Javier's slick fingers slipped inside him, testing „Oh, please.”

„I've got you.” Javier murmured, kissing him hard once more before spinning him around gently. Yuzuru trembled with anticipation as he braced his hands on the tiled wall, arching his back and presenting himself to Javier shamelessly. Javier grabbed his hips and started rubbing his cock against Yuzuru's ass, letting out quiet, rough moans.

„Fuck.” breathed out, leaning forward to kiss Yuzuru's ear and making him shiver „Yeah, it's definitely been way too long.”

Yuzuru wasn't able to say anything, his tongue not able to form words anymore. Javier laughed quietly, breathlessly, and Yuzuru reached out and grabbed his ass with one hand, forcing him to move faster and bringing him closer.

„Please.” Yuzuru managed to get out, his voice high and pleading „Please, fuck me.”

Javier groaned quietly against his neck, his hands holding Yuzuru's hips tightly.

„I love you.” he whispered, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to Yuzuru's nape; he pulled back a little and Yuzuru whined impatiently. He heard the sound of opening lube bottle and Javier's quiet groan, and he felt dizzy with desire. And then Javier was pressing himself against Yuzuru's back, and then pushing inside him in one swift move.

Yuzuru screamed, clawing at the shower wall as the pleasure overwhelmed him, Javier was fucking him in fast, deep thrusts and Yuzuru was quickly approaching his oh so desired release.

„Oh yes, please, please.” he sobbed, not able to control himself any longer „Please, I need-”

Javier understood, like he always did, and one of his hands wrapped around Yuzuru's cock, stroking him fast and tight, and that was all he needed. His orgasm hit him so hard he would've fallen on his knees if it weren't for Javier, who wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's waist, holding him steady and still fucking him relentlessly, chasing his own release.

On the other day it might have been too much, but now Yuzuru got lost in the intense, overwhelming feeling. His body was still trembling in the aftershocks, but he was welcoming the drag of Javier's cock inside him, pleasure mixing with a slight feeling of being too sensitive.

„Oh fuck.” Javier moaned, thrusting harshly and sloppily, and Yuzuru let out a high, broken scream when he felt Javier coming inside him, his cock twitching and filling him up in the most delicious way.

Yuzuru whimpered helplessly when Javier pulled out slowly, the sudden emptiness almost painful.

„Javi.” he whined, not really knowing what he was asking for, but Javier run his hand down his back in a soothing motion.

„Shhh.” he whispered straight into his ear and a second later Yuzuru felt two fingers thrusting into his ass.

„Oh yes.” he moaned, rocking his hips back. Javier chuckled behind him, curling his fingers and finding his prostate dead on, making Yuzuru's body tense up with a sudden jolt of both pleasure and the slight overstimulation that only made everything even more exciting.

Suddenly, Javier bit his shoulder sharply and Yuzuru gasped; but before he could protest, Javier withdrew his fingers, grabbed his waist and span him around, pressing him to the cold tiles.

He kissed Yuzuru hungrily, roughly, and Yuzuru could only mewl into his mouth, clutching his shoulders desperately and rolling his hips, panting when his cock rubbed against Javier's abs. Maybe he should've been embarrassed about being so damn horny after coming just mere minutes earlier, but he knew that Javier found it hot how quickly he could get turned on again.

Javier also seemed to perfectly aware of what Yuzuru needed, because after licking into Yuzuru's mouth one last time, he dropped to his knees and Yuzuru's brain short circuited. Javier looked up at him, smirking, and Yuzuru's mouth went dry, because he knew exactly where it was going, and the promise of upcoming pleasure made his toes curl.

„Just remember-” Javier said, kissing his hip briefly and smiling at him gently „- you don't have to hold back with me.”

„I know.” Yuzuru choked out, his chest tight with both overwhelming affection and pleasure.

Javier gave him one more sweet smile, and then leaned forward, giving his cock a strong lick from the base to the tip, and Yuzuru keened at the sensation. And then Javier took him into his mouth and that was it.

Yuzuru put one hand on the wall, the other one fisting into Javier's hair, trying to control the movement of his hips; even though he was dizzy with an overwhelming pleasure and need, he still tried to hold back, despite Javier's sincere assurances.

But Javier, of course, didn't buy that at all. He glared up, eyes wide and dark, and one of his hands came back to Yuzuru's ass. He thrusted in three fingers the same time he started sucking, hard and relentless, and Yuzuru cried out, his hips bucking violently into Javier's mouth. His whole body was trembling, trapped between Javier's fingers and lips, and he forgot his own goddamn name.

He basically howled as Javier sucked him dry, his second orgasm maybe even stronger than the previous one, and then almost slid to the floor, his limbs so weak he couldn't stand. But Javier was there to catch him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's waist and pulling him closer.

„There you go.” he muttered softly and Yuzuru sighed deeply, putting his head on Javier's shoulder and closing his eyes. His body was still trembling, and he felt tired in the best of ways.

„Thank you.” Yuzuru mumbled sleepily, warm water and Javier's strong body wrapping him up in a cocoon of satisfaction.

„I'm the one who should be thanking you.” Javier chuckled, kissing his temple „I for sure didn't expect that when I was choosing wine for my parents.”

„Oh shit.” Yuzuru opened his eyes, drawing back a little to look at Javier „We're gonna be so late.”

„We are.” Javier nodded, a traces of laughter ringing in his voice „And they're so gonna know why.” he said, tracing small hickeys he had left on Yuzuru's neck.

Yuzuru groaned, leaning his forehead against Javier's collarbone, but deep inside he felt like laughing.

„Laura's gonna make so much fun of us.”

„Don't worry, I'll protect you from all her teasing.” Javier promised, tipping his head to kiss Yuzuru softly „But I think we need to get going.”

„Five minutes.” Yuzuru said, wrapping his hands around Javier's neck, and he laughed against his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
